


Primera Cita

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, DenNor, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Era la primera cita de Sigurd con Magnus. ¿Cómo iría?
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Primera Cita

Sacó su teléfono por enésima vez. Seguía sin llegar. Exhaló profundamente, debía tener paciencia. Sólo estaba atrasado por diez minutos. Quizás fuera problema de transporte. Tal vez hubiera tenido un accidente. 

O tal vez, se había olvidado de la cita que tenían. Sacudió la cabeza, aquello no tenía sentido. Ni siquiera había sido su idea. Había tenido sus reservas en aquel momento, pero no había podido resistirse a los ojos de cachorro que había puesto Magnus en su debido momento. 

Sigurd se encogió de hombros y decidió entrar en el café donde iban a verse. No tenía sentido quedarse ahí parado como un idiota. Miró una última vez su móvil, por si acaso. Sin embargo, solo contempló su fondo de pantalla, la foto que se había tomado con su hermano menor tiempo atrás. 

Se sentó cerca de la ventana, de ésa manera podría ver al dueño de aquella alocada cabellera que parecía contradecir a la ley de la gravedad, en cuanto se acercara. 

Pidió un café negro y decidió ponerse a leer un  _ e-book  _ mientras que aguardaba a su cita. Frunció el entrecejo por un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza. Aprovecharía el momento para ponerse al día con su lectura. 

No obstante, de vez en cuando, echaba un vistazo al ambiente del lugar. Era una de las cafeterías más populares de la ciudad. A sus espaldas escuchó una estruendosa risa y trató de disimular para poder observar qué estaba ocurriendo. 

Era una pareja y la muchacha parecía que estaba a punto de desfallecer de la risa. Sigurd dejó escapar un suspiro, se alegraba que aquellas dos personas estuvieran divirtiéndose tanto. Sin embargo, al ver la silla que se hallaba en frente de él, regresó a la realidad. 

Se preguntaba si tendría que mandarle un mensaje o llamarle. No es que tuviera una enorme experiencia y no estaba seguro de lo que correspondía hacer en aquel momento. 

Por un instante, se le pasó por la cabeza llamarle a Tino, uno de sus amigos más íntimos. Él sabría que hacer, estaba seguro. Al fin y al cabo, él llevaba años en la misma relación. Quizás le podría dar un consejo. 

Abrió la app para mandarle un mensaje y se mordió el labio. Vio el último mensaje que había intercambiado con Magnus y se sintió mal. Lo revisó una vez y vio que en la app mencionaba que su última conexión había sido un par de horas atrás. 

Sigurd sufría de un conflicto interno en aquel instante. Magnus llevaba casi media hora de retraso. ¿Mandarle un mensaje o no? Tampoco quería pasar como un desesperado. Incluso las manos le temblaban por la indecisión.

De repente, vio que en la aplicación decía:  _ Magnus está escribiendo… _

Sigurd la cerró de inmediato. Se maldijo en ese momento, ya que estaba seguro de que Magnus había visto que él estaba pendiente. Dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa y tomó un largo sorbo de café, como si le diera igual lo que pasara a continuación. Sus ojos se enfocaron en lo que sucedía en el exterior, pero de vez en cuando, miraba de reojo a su móvil. 

Finalmente una notificación apareció en la pantalla. Sin embargo, Sigurd se dijo que aguardaría unos cuantos minutos. Nada de aparentar como un desesperado. No importaba cuánto gustase de Magnus, no quería que éste lo supiera de inmediato. 

—Indiferencia, Sigurd, indiferencia —Se recordó a sí mismo. Aunque, si llegaba a ser completamente honesto, había sido bastante feliz cuando Magnus le había pedido salir. Respiró profundamente. Quizás, al fin y al cabo, su cita iba a ser cancelada. 

Pasados unos largos minutos, Sigurd agarró el móvil. 

_ ¿¡EN DÓNDE ESTÁS?!  _

_ TE ESTOY BUSCANDO DESDE HACE QUINCE MINUTOS. _

😭😭😭😭😭

Sigurd levantó una de sus cejas y de inmediato, le envió su dirección via Whatsapp a Magnus. Miró hacia afuera, estaba seguro de que hubiera visto a Magnus hacía un buen rato. No es que el hombre fuera precisamente alguien que pasara desapercibido. 

No pasó un minuto desde que le había respondido, cuando Magnus le contestó con un simple emoji:  😑

Sigurd suspiró y decidió llamarle. Algo había pasado y estaba cansado de esperar por una respuesta. 

—Magnus, ¿en dónde estás? —Sigurd preguntó, sin siquiera molestarse en saludar al otro.

—¡Buenas tardes, Sigurd! —Magnus sonaba aliviado:—Ya me extrañaba que no aparecieras —añadió.

—¿Entonces no me has dejado plantado? —Sigurd se maldijo pro dentro. 

Magnus arqueó una de sus cejas y rió.

—No, no, no. ¿Acaso pensaste que haría eso? 

—Yo… —Se rascó la nuca. Agradecía que Magnus no estuviera allí para ver su rostro. 

—Creo, mi querido Sigurd, que ha habido una pequeña confusión —Magnus se sentó en un banco, mientras que observaba a la gente pasar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Sigurd hizo una pausa entre cada palabra. 

A ello le prosiguió un incómodo silencio. 

—Bueno… —Magnus se rió:—Te has equivocado de cafetería. 

Otro silencio. 

—¿Qué? —Sigurd no conseguía procesar lo que acababa de decirle Magnus. Estaba seguro de que habían acordado encontrarse en aquella cafetería. ¿O es que había anotado mal el nombre? 

—Es un pequeño error que cualquiera puede cometer —Magnus prosiguió a explicarle a Sigurd en donde en realidad habían acordado encontrarse.

Luego silencio. A Sigurd se le habían pasado un montón de escenarios por la mente, pero jamás se le había ocurrido que era él el del problema. ¿Debía disculparse? Simplemente no podía creerlo. 

—¿Sigurd? —Una voz le recordó a Sigurd que estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Lo siento, lo siento —repitió Sigurd, estaba tan avergonzado que su mente había dejado de trabajar por un par de minutos. No sabía cómo reaccionar o cómo solucionar aquel problema.

—Quiero que me esperes. Estaré ahí en media hora —le prometió.

—¿No estás molesto conmigo? —Necesitaba que Magnus le dijera lo que tanto necesitaba escuchar. Era la primera cita a la que iba y la había arruinado por completo.

—No, no, no —Magnus sonrió, le resultaba adorable:—Sólo quiero que me esperes, por favor. 

Terminó la llamada. Sigurd dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se reclinó en su silla. Estaba seguro de que no estaba hecho para citas y relaciones en general. Iba a tratar de pasarlo bien con Magnus y nada más. Es más, aún no podía creer que Magnus le había pedido salir. No era precisamente el más divertido de la clase. Y sin embargo, estaba en camino.

Se secó el sudor de la frente. Intentó no pensar en ello. Magnus estaba dirigiéndose al lugar donde él se encontraba, cuando bien podía haber cancelado la cita. Por un segundo, esbozó una sonrisa. Luego sacudió la cabeza. 

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero de repente, su corazón se aceleró. Vio a Magnus llegar. Se acomodó la corbata y suspiró. 

Pero nada le pudo haber preparado para lo que iba a acontecer a continuación. Se puso de pie y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sintió un par de brazos sujetándole con fuerza. 

La sangre hizo que sus cachetes se volvieran rojas de la vergüenza. Pero aquella cercanía era tan confortante, que no hizo ademán de moverse de allí. 

—¿Estás listo para nuestra primera cita? —le preguntó Magnus, una vez que se hubo apartado lo suficiente para que ambos pudiesen mirarse a los ojos. 

Le respondió el silencio. Sigurd miró al suelo por un instante, antes de esbozar una sonrisa. 

—Estoy listo, Magnus —murmuró. Sus ojos contemplaron una última vez a su cita. Aquella tarde prometía y mucho, se dijo a sí mismo. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
